naruto: the shy ninja
by kotina
Summary: my take on the shy naruto challenge


Naruto: The Shy Ninja

kotina: Hello again, my fateful readers. I am sorry to not have posted any storys up lately but I have been reading a cool story which inspired me to write this, it will be my take on the "shy naruto" challenge.

Challenge: No yaoi, no good Sasuke, no Harem (he's going to have enough problems with one girl), no 'over-night' change for Naruto, no Naruto/older women (ex. Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade), while I would prefer a Naruto/Temari, I won't insist.

This will be a naruhina, but I am going to feel bad writing the first chap because it has a Naru-chan beating. D:

But, anyways, enjoy (or hate) chapter 1.

I will warn you when the beating will start.

Chapter 1: Poor Naru-chan

It was a quiet night in Konohagankure- well, almost quiet, because if you listened closely you would hear frantic footsteps running though the alley ways of Konoha, along with shouts from villagers.

The running sound came from the very timid and shy Naruto Uzumaki. 'Wh...why a-are th-they chasing m-me?' the frightened 7 year old thought while running down another alleyway. But he got cornered in a dead end and trembled, knowing he was screwed, until he saw a box that could fit him and like a scared mouse he ran into it.

The villagers were holding weapons that ranged from pitch forks to kunai and they were confused. "I was sure that that demon brat ran this way," one of the shinobi said.

A villager holding a pitch fork looked at him. "Maybe it ran just before we got here," the villager said. The whole mob agreed and started heading down the other path.

After Naruto was sure that the villagers and shinobi had left, he came out of his hiding spot only to see a white-eyed 7 year old with dark hair. "Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" she called, looking around.

Naruto looked down and saw a small stuffed fox and picked it up. "U-um, I-is th-this what y-your talking a-about?" he asks in a quiet voice, holding up the white stuffed fox.

He saw the girl smile and run over. "YES, YES! That's Miku-chan!" she said, and she grabbed it. "Thank you ,thank you," she added before kissing his cheek, which made Naruto blush furiously. (I bet you can guess who the girl is.) He looked away from her only to catch the eyes of a glaring mother and father, and he became even more shy.

The girl ran back over to her parents. Naruto looked at the male and shrank away.

The man leaves without saying a word, and as soon as he did Naruto crept out of the alleyway looking left and right to make sure the villagers were gone. But much to his dismay, the villagers hadn't gone, and they cornered him.

**-the bashing starts now :( -**

One man grabbed Naruto by his arms, holding them around the shy boy's back and giving the rest an easy target.

Naruto trembled as they get closer and closer. "Wh-why a-are you d-doing th-this w-what d-did I d-do," the boy stuttered out, his words only answered by a punch in the stomach.

One man punches him over and over again. "Don't play dumb, demon brat, you know exactly what_you_did," he said as a bunch of other villagers started to hit and kick Naruto.

One shinobi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in his shoulder, causing the boy to scream in pain.

They all stop, and the man holding Naruto drags him out onto the main street of konoha. He smirks. "We want everyone to see you when you get killed, you demon scum," he says, kneeing Naruto in the back.

Naruto screamed in pain again.

**-bashing has ended-**

The scream Naruto had given had reached all the way to Konoha's most famous bar for tired ninja. Inside, a woman with wild hair stood up. "Hey, Shikaku, Choza, did you hear that?" she asks, only to get a dumb look from everyone.

Shikaku looked at her with a bored expression. "Tsumi, you know we don't have your hearing, remember," he says with a bored voice.

Tasumi sweat-dropped. "I think I heard Naruto-kun," she said, worried for her friend/rival's son, who had been like a second son to her.

Shikaku and Choza instantly stood up. "OK, we will check it out," he said as all three flash-stepped to the location Tsumi had heard the scream come from. They are quickly tailed by Kuromaru.

The sight Tsumi could see was of some villagers beating someone, and she pushed past the crowds. She is mortified at the sight of a half-dead Naruto. She quickly engages them. "What do you pieces of trash think you're doing to that defenseless boy?" she said, venom dripping from every word.

The men stopped and turned their gaze to the ticked off Inazuka. "Um, we are ending the village's fears," one man said, as if it would explain everything.

Tsumi growled so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. "You think that you have the right to try and kill a innocent little boy, and especially one as kind hearted and sweet as Naruto!" she shouted, ready to attack them, only to be welcomed by the smell of shit. She looks at Kuromaru. "Kuromaru, attack and kill them," she said. Kuromaru complied.

As the fight went on she swooped in and grabbed Naruto, and she started to flash step away from the battle field, worried about Naruto's safety. From his breathing, it sounded like he was dying.

"I have to get Naruto to a hospital and fast," she said to herself as she continued to jump from building to building. "Before it's too late."

end of chapter

kotina: I feel really bad for writing the bashing it broke my heart but it had to be done, oh and CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU sorry to do this too ya but I like drama and suspense but anyways please review thank you


End file.
